


Do Wrong Right

by annie_reckson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Polyamorous Relationship, Established Relationship, Frottage, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, beach au, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn’t sure why he’s always so intent on being there when Scott and Derek get back from their chartered fishing trips. It’s not like it would be a big deal if he got there once they were already in the marina, something in him just enjoys watching them arrive. And he gets a sort of sick pleasure from the burn in his thighs as he jogs past the tourist shops and restaurants until he gets to the spot designated in the marina for the <i>Sea Wolf</i>.</p><p>He makes it there just as the boat is turning into the docks and the first thing his eyes focus on is Scott, shirtless in board shorts and perched at the very front of the boat with one foot propped up like Odysseus returning from his fated voyage. His hair is knotted up in a loose bun on top of his head, a few tendrils loose and flying in the breeze. From here, Stiles can already make out the contrast between his blinding smile and tanned skin and it makes his knees a little weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Wrong Right

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Wow! Thanks so much for the response guys! At first I wasn't sure I'd picked the right title for this pic, but now I DEFINITELY know that I did! Also, if you don't feel like leaving a comment here and would like to contact me directly, please click [here!](https://youtu.be/-ro8eaplsV8)
> 
> _Well most things that I know, I didn't learn in class_   
>  _The road don't go forever, so ride it while it lasts_   
>  _If you're gonna raise a ruckus, one word of advice_   
>  _If you're gonna do wrong, buddy do wrong right_

The sun has to be moving as slowly as possible. Stiles sits slumped in a canvas chair and drums his fingers, agitated, while his other hand fidgets with the band around the waterproof watch his dad gave him earlier that summer. According to the brightly lit neon numbers on his wrist, he still has at least fifty-five minutes of watching these tourists sit shaded on their cushy chairs.

From his vantage point under their garishly bright umbrella, Stiles watches with glee as the last family starts gathering up their sand toys and funky beach towels. Hopefully they’ll leave quickly and he can break down their umbrella and chair pads to put along with the small pile he’d accumulated so far. Then, perhaps, he can talk Malia and Boyd into letting him head out early. Besides, he’s already pulled up the umbrellas and chair pads that were vacated, possibly some that weren’t yet, and emptied the trash cans that lined their area of the beach even though that’s technically Malia’s job today.

Speaking of, he turns his head just in time to catch the two of them rumbling across the beach in their little dune buggy/truck hybrid. He can see strands of Malia’s hair flying wildly around her face from her spot in the flatbed of the truck and he wonders, again, why Malia insists on sitting back there because she’s just going to complain later about her hair being messed up while Boyd rolls his eyes. But whatever, the lady appears to like the breeze in her hair, damn the consequences. Stiles stands up when they get close and brushes sand off his board shorts; over his shoulder he can hear the chatter of the last family leaving the beach and he breathes out a sigh of relief.

Boyd raises an eyebrow as they step out of the truck, “Looks like you’ve been busy.”

Stiles smiles as he gestures to his stack, “Y’know, just being efficient.”

“We’ve still got forty-five minutes, Stiles. You know that,” Malia frowns at him.

“Well yeah but,” Stiles winces, “I was thinking maybe I could go ahead and get out of here. You know, and you guys could finish up.”

“Stiles!”

“Wait wait,” Boyd places a hand on Malia’s shoulder, “You’re trying to get to the docks, right?”

Stiles rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, maybe.”

“Because Derek and Scott are supposed to be back around six?”

“Supposed to, yeah.”

“Not to mention, you have the next two days off.”

“That is very true, how do you know that?”

Malia rolls her eyes, “You know he memorizes everyone’s schedule. He always texts me the night before to make sure I remember that I have a shift.”

Boyd sighs, “I just want to make sure that you’re not late again.”

“It was ONE TIME, Boyd!”

“I don’t want you to form an unhealthy pattern of behavior.”

“I’m about to form an unhealthy pattern on your-”

“Guys! Guys,” Stiles puts his hands up, “I believe Boyd was discussing me leaving early.”

Boyd smirks, “Of course,” Then he grins, mischievously, “I think that, if you want to leave here in time to meet your boyfriends at the dock, then Malia and I are going to need a little extra work from you.”

“Oh my God, guys, I already packed up pretty much everything! AND took out the trash!”

“Well yeah, and maybe if you wanted one of us to buy you a smoothie or something, that would be enough, but-”

Stiles groans, “Come _on_ , dude.”

“But, here’s my offer, you put all the umbrellas in the back of the truck for us, AND,” Boyd gives him a look, “Agree to set up everything yourself on Thursday.”

“Why Thursday? Oh my God, you’re working with me Thursday, aren’t you?”

Boyd nods and crosses his arms, “So, deal?”

“Okay so, all I have to do is pretty much the rest of your work AND ensure you get extra Erica-cuddles on Thursday?”

“Yep. So?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a deal.”

“Whoa!” Malia scoffs, “Are you serious? What extra am I getting out of this?”

Boyd chews on his lip, “Okay, how about Stiles and I bring up Kira’s birthday a month ago, when both of us had to work extra days so you two could drive up the coast together?”

Malia squirms like she’s about to argue but finally huffs out a, “Fine.”

“That’s what I thought. Now hurry up Stiles or you’ll be late anyway.”

Stiles stretches his arms up over his head, “Dude, these umbrellas are going to be put away faster than you can say ‘Holy shit, where did all those umbrellas go?’”

“Whatever. Just get it done,” Boyd flops into his chair and takes an exaggerated sip from his water bottle.

 

***

 

Stiles isn’t sure why he’s always so intent on being there when Scott and Derek get back from their chartered fishing trips. It’s not like it would be a big deal if he got there once they were already in the marina, something in him just enjoys watching them arrive. And he gets a sort of sick pleasure from the burn in his thighs as he jogs past the tourist shops and restaurants until he gets to the spot designated in the marina for the _Sea Wolf_.

He makes it there just as the boat is turning into the docks and the first thing his eyes focus on is Scott, shirtless in board shorts and perched at the very front of the boat with one foot propped up like Odysseus returning from his fated voyage. His hair is knotted up in a loose bun on top of his head, a few tendrils loose and flying in the breeze. From here, Stiles can already make out the contrast between his blinding smile and tanned skin and it makes his knees a little weak.

Scott starts enthusiastically waving as soon as he sees Stiles waiting for them on the mainland, probably confusing the family on the boat a little bit. They still look happy though, which means that it was, at least, a successful fishing trip. Most likely because it’s red snapper season and Derek knows all the best spots for catching them, so the _Sea Wolf_ hasn’t really had an unsuccessful trip yet.

“Dude!” Scott practically leaps off the boat to give Stiles a strangling hug before retreating back to tie the boat up, “Derek _totally_ caught a mahi-mahi, dude! Like, twenty pounder!”

“Holy shit, are you serious?” Stiles blurts out before remembering that there’s a family, with kids, just ten feet away from him.

He covers his mouth, trying to make it look incidental and probably failing, and waits until they’ve climbed off the boat before he starts talking again. Right now, the Sea Wolf is the best performing boat in the harbor and Stiles isn’t about to screw that up by offending some possibly-Midwestern tourist family.

Although, one of the reasons their ship is doing so well is because of the bronzed goofball bouncing around in front of him, with his ridiculous smile and consistent-shirtlessness. The other reason is walking down the steps from the wheelhouse with his shirt completely unbuttoned and hairy chest all on display. Stiles chances a glance to his right and sees the mom of the family obviously checking Derek out while trying to corral the kids towards one of the picnic tables on the dock. It’s not surprising, either, when he notices the dad checking Derek out as well. It’s kinda obvious that there are two _very big_ reasons for the _Sea Wolf_ ’s success. But Derek’s fisherman abilities and Scott’s dexterous hands shouldn’t ever be discounted.

Very, _very_ dexterous hands. Which are now throwing all the caught fish from the icebox on the boat into a cart to take them for cleaning. It’s definitely Stiles’s least favorite part of their business. He wastes zero time joining Derek on the deck of the boat where he’s cleaning the fishing rods.

“So, a mahi-mahi, eh?”

Derek looks over at him and grins sheepishly, “Yeah, I just set a pole out for trolling while the family was fishing,” He shrugs, “It was a really lucky catch, honestly.”

“Did Scott pull it in?”

“Nah, we let the daughter pull it in,” He subtly gestures over to the 10-12 year old girl eagerly watching Scott take the skin off of a red snapper.

“So we can’t keep it?”

Derek sighs and tugs Stiles close to give him a forehead kiss, “You’re off tomorrow, right? We can all go fishing and I’ll catch you your very own mahi-mahi.”

“Whoa, you don’t have to do that, Derek.”

“I don’t mind,” He levels Stiles with his stupid, dreamy gaze, “I like fishing, I like you, and I like Scott.”

Stiles inhales sharply and switches his attention elsewhere because, well, there are still kids around, “So umm...” He grabs a handful of the fishing poles, “Want me to help you take these downstairs?”

“Sure,” Derek shrugs, grabbing the rest of them.

“Hey, how come you never let me be your assistan-Ouch!” He cries out as a fish hook stabs him in the thumb.

Derek chuckles, “That would be one of the reasons,” He rubs the back of Stiles’s neck reassuringly, “And you hate gutting and cleaning the fish.”

“It’s ridiculously gross.”

“Well, Scott doesn’t mind. And that means I don’t have to worry about it,” His voice lowers once they’re inside the boat, “It doesn’t mean you’re not on my mind though.”

Stiles scoffs as they make their way down the stairs, “I don’t see how, with Scott around,” He turns and catches Derek with his eyebrows furrowed, “Hey! That’s not me being jealous, you know. I just know that _I’d_ have difficulty thinking about anything else with him shirtless around me for six hours.”

“Yeah,” Derek smirks, “I can’t imagine what I’d go through if both of you were on board.”

Stiles waits until the poles are locked safely away in their supply closet before tugging Derek against the wall, “I think you suffer enough just having to watch Scott all day.”

Derek nods thoughtfully before leaning in and gently pressing their mouths together. His lips taste a little bit salty, no doubt from the ocean air blowing in his face for half of the day. All it does is make Stiles want to taste him more, tilting his head for better access and parting his lips. It’s gentle, unhurried, with just a tinge of longing so Stiles can make sure that Derek knows how much he missed him all day.

He gasps as he pulls back, “It must have been difficult watching Scott all day.”

“You have no idea,” Derek pants out, eyes shut.

“Mmmm...I can imagine. Him shirtless and sweaty, muscles flexing and stretching,” Stiles presses their cheeks together, “I bet you had to do this more than once today,” He reaches down to press the heel of his hand against the bulge in Derek’s shorts.

Derek grunts and let out a needy noise, “So many times.”

He grips Stiles by the hips and pulls them flush together. Stiles brushes the shirt off Derek’s shoulders, exposing the full breadth of his broad chest and holding on as Derek ruts against him. They kiss, open-mouthed and sloppy, while Derek grabs him by the tank top and tugs him down the hallway to the small bedroom.

As soon as the back of Derek’s legs hit the bed frame, he lets himself fall onto the mattress, pulling Stiles on top of him. Stiles sits up briefly to impatiently rip his shirt off and pull his board shorts down, freeing his cock. Derek follows suit, wrenching his own shorts off and kicking them away. After capturing Stiles’s mouth again, Derek reaches between them to wrap a hand around them both. Stiles presses his mouth firmly against Derek’s, exhaling deeply before pulling back and bracing himself above Derek’s ridiculously muscled chest.

Stiles gnaws on his bottom lip, “Tell me more about Scott, how did he look today?”

Derek meets his gaze as they rock their hips together, “Sinful,” He grunts again as their cocks slide against each other, “So fucking sinful. You have no idea what it’s like to watch the sweat run down his back and shoulder muscles for six excruciating hours.”

“That sounds like a _boatload_ of temptation.”

“Was that a pun? Right now? Really?” Derek narrows his eyes at him and pauses.

Stiles chuckles and buries his face in Derek’s neck, “I couldn’t help it!” He shifts his weight and moves one of his hands to cover Derek’s, urging him to move.

Luckily, Derek complies easily, eager to get off just as much as Stiles does. Once their hands start moving in tandem, Stiles shifts his focus to the curves of Derek’s shoulder muscles, letting his teeth graze them as his tongue licks up the sweat covering the skin. Derek moans appreciatively, his eyes scrunched shut as he picks up the pace, a sure sign that he’s nearly there. Because he’s a good boyfriend, Stiles decides to help him along, running his tongue back along his shoulder until he reaches the tender skin where Derek’s neck and shoulder meet, then biting down just enough to cause Derek to shudder and spurt all over both of them.

As Derek’s grip loosens and falls away, Stiles tightens his grip until he can feel the pressure building and is finally able to release, grunting loudly as he curls inwards. Once he’s finally able to open his eyes, the first thing he sees is the insane amount of come splattered in the hair on Derek’s chest. In his mind, it’s equal parts hilarious and ridiculously hot, and he wastes zero time in smearing the mess of come across the planes of muscle on Derek’s chest.

Derek, for his part, just rolls his eyes and pushes Stiles off of him, “Really?”

“Dude,” Stiles protests, with a raised eyebrow, “You have no idea how sexy that looked.”

“Stiles,” Derek tugs him back down to nip at his lower lip, “Just hand me something before this dries in my chest hair.”

“Ooooh, so _demanding_ ,” Stiles teases, as he reaches down to grab his discarded tank top, throwing it at Derek.

He flops down on the other side of the bed just in time to hear a familiar voice groan out, “Oh my God, dudes, you guys started without me _again_?”

Stiles sits up, discarding his shorts completely in the process, “We knew you were busy cleaning the fish and we decided to occupy ourselves while you finished.”

“Speaking of,” Derek furrows his brows and looks at Scott accusingly, “Did you wash your hands and arms?”

“Whoa! Totally dude, totally!” Scott puts his clean hands up in front of him as evidence.

“Do you remember how gross it was when you rubbed fish guts into my pubic hair?”

“A mistake I never plan to make again!”

“Okay, good,” Derek sits up and grabs Scott by the hips to tug him closer to the edge of the bed, “Now get over here. Because I have been wanting to do this all day.”

Without preamble, Derek loosens the ties on Scott’s board shorts and pulls them down enough that his cock and balls are free. Stiles watches with wide, hungry eyes as Derek licks his own hand then wraps it around the base of Scott’s cock, giving it a few experimental tugs. Slowly, he leans forward until he can wrap his lips around the soft head, suckling on it before bobbing his head shallowly, all while locking his gaze on Scott in reverence.

Stiles wants to be jealous because, well, he’s kinda been thinking about doing that since the two of them left at the crack of dawn this morning. But the better part of him understands that, while he may have been daydreaming about doing it, Derek has had to look at Scott all day while daydreaming about it, and that requires a significant amount of willpower. So Stiles can understand that he should be rewarded for that.

Instead, Stiles stands up to capture Scott’s mouth with his own. Initially, he stays like that, content to simply take in the delicious sounds that escape Scott’s lips. He reaches up to grasp the bun in Scott’s hair and loosen it until his hair falls around his shoulders and Stiles can run his fingers through it. Scott smiles into their kiss and nuzzles their noses together before gasping at something Derek does. Which Stiles understands, he’s been on the receiving end of a Derek Hale Blowjob and they are _mind-blowing_.

He reaches down with his free hand to let his thumb trace Derek’s cheek where he can feel Scott’s dick press against the skin. Derek grabs onto his thigh muscle in return, running his hand roughly up and down the outlines of muscle and firmly grounding Stiles. Scott’s hands are less sure, fidgeting and scrabbling as his fingers press into the soft skin of Stiles’s lower back as he tries to pull him closer.

It’s obvious in the moment when Scott is about to release, even despite the wet noises Derek is making. Stiles releases Scott’s hair and lowers his hand until he’s able to dip below the band of Scott’s shorts and follow the curve of his ass. Gently, Stiles dips his hand between the cheeks, pressing just so against his hole, giving him just enough that Scott comes almost immediately, letting out choked out noises that are muffled by Stiles’s lips.

When Scott finally releases his hold on Stiles and pulls back, his eyes are a bit dazed and he’s got his goofy smile on again. There’s a line of come leaking from Derek’s parted lips where he’s still trying to catch his breath. Stiles watches as Scott groans and pulls Derek up so they can get their mouths on each other; Scott, as always, eager to taste himself.

Scott tilts away with a contented moan before turning and flopping on the bed, tugging his shorts the rest of the way off as he gets settled, “I worked really hard today, I’m calling Pillow Prince Privileges,” He offers with a cheeky grin.

Derek just shakes his head and raises an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Did you see how many fish that family caught? I re-baited their hooks so many times. Not to mention I just had to clean and gut all of them. So yeah, I’m the Pillow Prince today!” Scott sticks his tongue out and starts stroking himself playfully, a reminder that there are other, better things that they could be doing besides arguing.

Stiles bursts in, “I call top!” Because there is no way that he’s going to miss out on the chance to be able to look at both of his incredibly sexy boyfriends during sex.

“I won’t argue with that,” Derek bites his bottom lip and gives Stiles a knowing look.

“And thus the Prince has spoken!” Scott chirps out, he’s started playing with his balls now, tugging and stretching the skin, “For real though, there’s too much talking go on right now. Can we get to the action?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Always so impatient...” He still indulges him though, walking over to their small dresser and grabbing the lube out to toss to Derek.

Derek kneels over Scott, “How do you want it?” He purrs out.

“Mmm...that’s more like it! Like this, so I can watch both of you.”

There’s little hesitation after that, as Derek quickly dribbles the lube onto his fingers and starts the task of opening Scott up. Derek is patient, never rushing and careful to make the process as painless as possible. Stiles knows this from experience, so he waits until Derek has two fingers in, biding his time by enjoying the way Scott reacts to what Derek’s doing to him.

Stiles leans in and kisses the tattoo between Derek’s shoulder blades, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathes out, readying Scott for three fingers.

There are few things in this world as magnificent as Derek’s ass, and Stiles always wants to take the time to fully appreciate it whenever he gets the chance. His hands slowly stroke up and down Derek’s cheeks, palming the firm skin before spreading them and exposing his hole to the air. He starts with his middle finger, slick with lube, and gets lost easily in the sight of his fingertip rocking in and out of Derek.

He doesn’t have the control Derek does, soon his entire finger is sliding in and out easily and he shifts to add another one. Once he can feel Derek becoming more comfortable, he crooks his fingers as he pushes them in and out, searching for the small bundle of nerves inside of Derek. On the third pass, he finds it, sending Derek gasping to his elbows on the bed. Stiles takes the opportunity to reach down and tug on Scott’s bottom lip before sealing their mouths together. Scott tries to return the kiss, but he’s so blissed out that it’s all he can do to slowly move his salty lips to match the pace Stiles tries to set.

When Derek regains himself, Stiles leans up and backs away, giving Derek room to line himself up with Scott’s entrance. Stiles keeps his eyes on Scott’s face, watching the barest hint of the first rush of pain before his face relaxes completely as Derek takes his time rocking into him. It’s obvious that Scott is trying to keep his feet planted as his legs shake ever so slightly, so Stiles reaches out a reassuring hand to rub down his calf until his breathing steadies.

For a moment, the two of them stay there, Derek giving Scott the time to adjust that he needs before continuing. Stiles watches, waiting for Scott to nod and give Derek the green light to start moving. Once he finally does, Derek leans over him and starts thrusting gently, giving Stiles a perfect view of his spread ass.

At first, Stiles just watches, his hands lightly resting on Derek’s lower back and his gaze on the flexing of his muscles as he drives into Scott over and over. Then, he dives in, pulling Derek’s cheeks apart again and licking a broad stripe right down the center before travelling back down. His tongue flicks around the fine hairs covering his ass, wetting and flattening them. He teases Derek’s hole with flat rubs of his tongue before dipping the tip in and licking around the rim. The scent of him is intoxicating and Stiles can feel the shudders going through Derek’s entire body as he fucks his tongue in and out of him.

“Stiles....fuck,” Derek gasps out, “Need you, need more of you.”

“Yeah dude,” Scott pants, “Get up here so I can see that handsome face of yours.”

Stiles pulls back and smirks before wiping the smeared saliva off his face. He sits up as much as he can and leans over Derek, letting the head of his cock catch on Derek’s rim before grabbing and centering it. Derek thrusts deep into Scott and pauses as Stiles pushes in, gripping the blanket on the bed and resting his head on Scott’s shoulder, where Scott is busy petting the back of his head.

Once he’s fully seated, he slowly slides his hands down Derek’s back and down his arms until his fingers are covering Derek’s hands on the bed. He gives him a reassuring squeeze and shoots Scott a quick grin before leaning down to kiss him on the nose. It isn’t long before Derek starts moving again, shifting his hips ever so slightly to let Stiles know that he doesn’t have to wait any longer.

Since he’s on top, he lets Derek set the motion and tries to keep up, pressing into him just as he rises up from thrusting into Scott. Then, an idea occurs and he pulls back slightly without going back down, holding himself over Derek’s sweaty body. It takes Derek a second to figure out what he’s doing, but he catches on quickly and starts enthusiastically fucking himself on Stiles’s cock.

Scott’s eyes are scrunched and his mouth is slack as Derek’s pace increases, he wraps his legs around both of them and lifts his hips up more, encouraging them to go faster. Stiles watches the flush climb up his chest and neck while his hands clutch Derek’s shoulders. It only takes three more hard thrusts from Derek before Scott is crying out and digging his heels and toes into Stiles’s back.

It isn’t long before Derek is following behind, grunting deeply as his back bows and he stills inside Scott. Stiles pulls out of him and straddles his back, stripping his cock with urgency until he feels it like a punch to the gut and comes all over Derek’s tanned back. He pants a few times before collapsing besides Scott’s prone figure on the bed and flipping over on his back.

Derek lets out a snort, “Are you just really into covering me with your come today, Stiles?”

“You look really good with come on you,” Scott mumbles out, still not fully recovered.

“That’s true actually,” Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Not to mention, I fully endorse anything that makes you smell more like me and less like fishes.”

Derek rolls his eyes with a smile, “Whatever you say,” He uses Stiles’s tank top from earlier to wipe the smattering of come off of Scott, “I’m going to get in the shower, either of you care to join me?”

“Nah dude, I can’t move. Your dick broke me,” Scott bites his lip coyishly, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Stiles sees Derek look over at him, “Me either, man, I need like, an hour nap before I do _anything_.”

Derek leans over the two of them, his face inches from theirs, “Then you two better behave yourselves while I’m gone, alright? Maybe I’ll make you dinner if you’re good,” He kisses them both on the nose before standing up and heading to the bathroom, naked, sweaty, and absolutely gorgeous.

Scott exhales loudly, “Dude, that was _intense_. You seriously have the next two days off?”

“Uh huh,” Stiles turns his head to look Scott in the eye, “And Derek said he’d take us fishing tomorrow and catch us our very own mahi-mahi.”

“ _Seriously_? That’s fucking awesome, man!” Scott holds his hand up for a high-five that Stiles eagerly reciprocates.

“Yeah,” Stiles drowsily replies, already feeling sleep tugging him under, “Fucking awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes!
> 
> \- Yes, OF COURSE Derek would name his boat after a Jack London novel (my headcanon is that Scott wanted to name it Fruit by the Foot and got shot down immediately)
> 
> \- I know Manbun!Derek gets a lot of love, but can you just picture Scott [like this?](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c1/47/70/c14770525734b1d1ed319e732627e317.jpg)
> 
> \- There is a sexual scene with just Stiles and Derek, but I chose not to tag it separately because I know there are A LOT of Sterek shippers that are uncomfortable with McHaleinski/Sour Skittles
> 
> \- I don't want anyone to misconstrue the title as my calling polyamory "wrong" or saying it's wrong in any way. It's merely a statement alluding to the fact that many people still ignorantly see it as a "wrong" thing and well, if you're going to do a "wrong" thing, you might as well do wrong right!
> 
> \- [tumblr](http://relax-itsjustbolognese.tumblr.com) in case anyone's interested!


End file.
